Animorphs: The Impulse
by musicman88
Summary: We've seen what Marco and Ax do to pleasure themselves in my story "Ax the Prostitute", but what about the others? This is the story of what happens when Jake and Cassie get some time to themselves. The power to morph can be quite strange sometimes...


Animorphs – The Impulse

[Insert normal disclaimer here]

_Thought-speak in italics_

NOTE: Well, since I've been getting a lot of positive feedback for my "Ax the Prostitute" stories I've decided to continue on with these "erotic" writings of mine but in a slightly different light. We've seen what Marco and Ax do when it comes to sex, but what about the others? This story centers on what happens between Jake and Cassie when they experience a night by themselves, but strange and unexpected things can happen if you have the power to morph...

* * *

My name is Jake. I don't normally get to sit back and relax very often. The war with the Yeerks is constantly on my mind regardless of what I'm doing. But there are some very rare exceptions were I can push all of that out of my mind, if only for a short time, and just be a normal teenage kid. Tonight was one of those times.

Cassie's parents had both gone off to some kind of wild animal convention in another state and they had left her to care for all the animals in the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic by herself. Originally her dad was supposed to stay and Cassie was supposed to go with her mom, but her dad really wanted to go. He'd been looking forward to going for a long time. The only problem was that he couldn't find anyone to care for the animals while he was gone. So, since Cassie didn't want to go quite as much as her dad did she volunteered to stay behind and watch after them by herself. It took some convincing, but eventually she got her parents to agree.

She would have the house all to herself for the entire weekend. We rarely had any opportunities like this so we were planning on making the most of it from the start. And on that Saturday evening I made it to her house around six or so.

I rode my bike there instead of flying because for once I wanted to feel… normal. It was just going to be me and Cassie. No morphing. No Yeerks. No fighting. Nothing like that. We were just going to spend a night being normal teenagers. Well, as normal as a teenager can be when they have to care for a barn full of sick and injured animals.

Cassie was working in the barn when I arrived so, being the gentleman that I am, I helped Cassie finish up after we both kissed and said hello. It was only after everything was done that we finally made our way inside her house. She went to go get changed out of her dirty clothes as I simply sat down and waited on her couch. I didn't have to wait long before Cassie came back down the stairs in a somewhat tight T-shirt and a pair of jeans. When compared with most other girls it wouldn't seem like she was all that dressed up, but when your normal clothes consist of overalls a T-shirt and jeans can seem downright fancy. Not that I was complaining about Cassie's clothes or anything. In fact I barely noticed them at all. It's not the clothes I love, it's Cassie herself.

She slowly made her way over to me and gave me a kiss before suggesting we watch a movie. I didn't really have any objections so after browsing her movie collection for a bit she finally chose a tape and popped it into the VCR. She then came and sat next to me on the couch which was my cue to pull her into a soft hug and give her a kiss on the cheek. She just smiled at me and leaned her head against my chest as the movie started to play.

It was some kind of romantic comedy movie or something. To be honest I really wasn't paying that much attention to it. I was busy either thinking about Cassie or simply thinking about nothing at all (a luxury that many of you probably take for granted). But even though I wasn't completely paying attention to the movie I was still able to pick out the most romantic scenes. The perfect time to either kiss Cassie or to pull her into me a little bit harder was during one of those scenes. She always snuggled in a bit closer to me afterwards which was more than enough of a reward for me.

As the movie came to its climax and the guy finally got the girl he wanted both Cassie and I turned to look at each other. We stared deeply into each other's eyes for a short moment before I finally took control of the situation and moved in for the big kiss.

This wasn't just any ordinary kiss. This was the kiss that had been building up ever since the movie started, or, to be more exact, ever since I first showed up at Cassie's house. It started out like any other kiss but I slowly began to move my hand up across Cassie's back and eventually made it to the back of her head. I pressed her head ever so gently into mine just to make sure that she wouldn't pull away before I wanted her to. But I knew she wouldn't; she never did. She just wrapped her hands around my back and squeezed me tight as we continued to kiss to the uplifting and romantic music that was coming from the movie we'd both forgotten about at this point.

We were a bit unstable in this position though. Before long I began to feel gravity taking its toll and I didn't want to waste the energy trying to fight it. I wrapped my other hand around Cassie's back and slowly began to lower us both down onto the open section of the couch.

Once we reached the bottom and hit the soft cushion I broke the kiss in order to get a few good breaths in. But in order to hide that fact from Cassie I starred deeply into her eyes while I was lying on top of her and said, "I love you Cassie," in that voice that girls love to hear.

"I love you too Jake," she replied before giving me a smile and pulling me back into our passionate kiss.

We continued to lay there on the sofa for a few more minutes simply lost in our kiss. The only reason we didn't stay there all night like that was because when the tape finally got to its end it made a few loud noises and began to rewind itself. This brought us both back from wherever it was we were and I decided to break the kiss once more to get a few more good breaths of air. I was about to resume the kiss afterwards, but Cassie stopped me just before I could.

"How about we go up to my room and start again?" she said playfully. It seemed like she was even more eager than I was to finally start what we both knew I came here to do. She usually was.

"You sure?" I said back in a calm and relaxed voice. "There's no need to rush things. We've got the entire night all to ourselves."

"I'm pretty sure," she said back. "I'm ready."

Well, if that's what Cassie wanted then I was going to make sure to give it to her. I slowly wrapped my left hand around her back before quickly shifting off her. But before she had a chance to move off the couch I slipped my other hand under her knees and lifted her off the couch as I stood back up. She let out a small gasp of surprise as she was raised off the couch, but as soon as she was safely in my arms she wrapped her hand around my neck and smiled warmly at me. I slowly carried her over to the stairs and eventually made it up and into her room.

As I laid Cassie down onto her bed I immediately pulled her into a soft kiss as I slowly crawled on top of her. But once I was in position I let loose with my kiss. What happened on the couch was only a warm up. Now that we were ready to take it further I gave it all I got.

I softly laid my hand against the side of Cassie's face just to make sure she wasn't going to get away from me, not that she'd want to anyway. I gently rubbed the back of her neck and the side of her face as I intensified the kiss. For the first time tonight I slowly began to work my tongue into her mouth as we kissed. Cassie was a bit surprised at first like she always was, but after she became use to it she playfully returned the favor.

As our tongues began to battle in our mouths I took my free hand and began to run it down the side of Cassie's body to feel her curves. Cassie had a really nice body, but you wouldn't know it by the way she usually dressed. Why she kept it hidden under her overalls and otherwise baggy clothes I didn't know, but if you could see her body without any clothes, or even feel it as intimately as I did, then you'd truly get the extent of it. Her body had almost a perfect hourglass shape to it. Her breasts weren't all that large truthfully, but the way her body curved down to her belly, around her hips, and down her legs was just incredible. Maybe I was glad that she wore such baggy clothes after all. Less body for everyone else to see and more for me, right?

Cassie was no slouch when it came to her hands either. From the moment her back made contact with the bed she had started to move her hands down from around my neck to my back. And from there she simply began exploring. Her favorite areas by far were my chest and butt which she made sure to pay extra close attention to.

When Cassie says that she's ready she usually doesn't waste much time in showing it. We continued to kiss deeply for a short amount of time while we explored each other's bodies with our hands, but before long I could feel Cassie find the bottom of my shirt and slowly begin to lift it up off me. When my entire shirt was scrunched around my neck I gently broke the kiss with Cassie. She wasted no time in quickly dragging it off and throwing it across the room. After that we resumed the kiss with Cassie happily exploring my now exposed chest, back, and stomach.

I couldn't let her get away with something like that though. After we kissed for a short amount of time my hands slowly traced down Cassie's body until they reached the end of her shirt. I then grabbed on and slowly began to copy what Cassie had just done. It took a bit more movement from Cassie since her back was lying against the bed, but in no time I had the shirt up above her breasts exposing her nice looking black bra to the open air. She smiled as she pulled away slightly from my kiss (which was a sign for me to give her some room) and she quickly finished taking off the shirt before she threw it over next to mine.

After giving her a smile back I laid my body down on top of hers and resumed the kiss. Feeling our skin touch and rub against one another was an awesome feeling, but there was one little thing that could've made it that much better. Cassie's bra, although nice looking, was getting in the way. Feeling the fabric rub against my body was nowhere near as good as feeling actual skin. But there was an easy way to fix that…

I slowly wrapped my hands around Cassie's upper back and began to slide them both down until I reached the strip of fabric that I was looking for. Cassie lifted up off the bed just a bit to help give me some room when she felt me make contact with it. A short moment later her bra strap was unhooked and her bra was ready to come off. Getting a bit playful by this point I lowered my mouth down until it was between Cassie's breasts and carefully grabbed a hold of her bra with my teeth. I pulled up gently to let Cassie know what I was doing and she let out a cute giggle. She slipped her bra straps off her shoulders and I took the opportunity to relieve her breasts of their confinement. With the center of the bra still in my teeth I pulled my head up and the bra easily came along with it. I shook my head back and forth a couple of times with the bra still in my mouth before I finally let it go. It sailed off to join our shirts somewhere on the other side of the room.

Cassie laughed at my antics for a bit before saying, "You're a dirty little tiger today, aren't you?" (While being intimate Cassie always called me her 'little tiger'. It was kind of cute and kind of kinky so I didn't really mind much.)

"I'm only getting warmed up," I said back as seductively as I could before pulling Cassie back into our passionate kiss.

By this point we were both getting anxious to begin, but for some strange reason I was always better at hiding it than Cassie was. Not long after we began kissing again I felt Cassie's hands work their way down my body and onto the front of my jeans. She struggled with getting the button undone for a little bit but she eventually managed to undo it with a bit of help from me. My zipper basically undid itself as Cassie was quick to begin pulling my jeans off. She could only reach so far though. After she had removed all that she could remove I worked them the rest of the way off by using my own legs.

I didn't waste any time in doing the same to Cassie either. The only difference was that I had better access to the button on her jeans and I was able to remove them a bit farther down than she did mine. But before she could wiggle out of them the rest of the way I slowly broke our kiss. Cassie was a bit confused at first, but I came back with a short kiss to her lips before moving over and planting a small kiss on her cheek. I continued planting small kisses down the side of her neck and eventually making it past her breasts (after spending a bit more time on them), over her stomach, and finally ending up right where her black matching thong started (something she had bought only after Rachel forced her to probably. Not that I had anything to do with that…)

By this point I think Cassie knew exactly what I was planning to do and she began to bite her lower lip in anticipation. I just grinned as I slid one of my hands under each one of her thong straps and slowly began to remove them. To Cassie's surprise (and possibly disappointment) I didn't continue to kiss straight down. After peeling off all but the very bottom of her damp thong I adjusted my course and began to softly kiss down her right leg sliding her thong off as I went. When I made it to where her pants were I took them along with me as well. As I got down to Cassie's toes I slipped both her pants and thong completely off before giving her another mischievous grin and beginning to gently kiss upwards on her other leg.

I could tell that all this teasing was making Cassie very eager. By the time I had made it back up to her hips she was shivering in anticipation. I debated whether or not to tease her some more after making it back to my intended target, but when I looked into her eyes at that moment she looked as if she was almost ready to burst. I saw her desperately mouth the word 'please' to me and I figured I'd teased her enough. After I found a comfortable position to rest in I leaned in and gave her clit an oh so gentle flick with my tongue.

I could feel the spasm run throughout her entire body as she let out a loud moan. I didn't want her to orgasm right there and then so I decided to cool it a bit and work the outside of her vagina for a while. I sent my tongue to her outer folds and began to go to work.

I've heard people say that it tastes like peaches before. Yeah, I guess it kinda does, but it's more like moldy old peaches that have been sitting out in the sun for too long and have become more bitter and acidic than sweet. To be honest this was my least favorite part of the whole sex thing, but Cassie really seemed to enjoy it. That was more than enough of a reason for me to continue doing it. She always told me that I was really good at it but I never really thought so. I just know where she likes to be touched and I focus my attention there. It's not all that hard really.

After licking around her outer folds for a while with the occasional trip back towards her clit I finally decided that it was time to journey a bit deeper inside. I slowly began to work my way towards the middle of Cassie's vagina as Cassie squirmed and moaned around me. She was always pretty vocal during times like these, but she had been extra vocal tonight and I had a good idea why. We'd been planning this night for at least a month now so there was a lot of anticipation built up in her. I could see that she wasn't going to last much longer at this rate so I decided to slow down and help get her ready before she came.

When my tongue finally reached her opening I wasted almost no time in beginning to push it inside. Cassie just moaned slightly as she felt it begin to slip inside her and gently begin to stretch her out. After getting my tongue in as deep as it would go and playing around with it for a bit I slowly removed it and replaced it with two of my fingers. Cassie moaned again as I began to move them back and forth, but she really began to moan once my tongue started to explore the rest of her vagina again.

It didn't take Cassie long from that point. After I inserted a third finger I quickly moved up and began to give her clit the attention that it craved. Her moans compounded until she finally let out a small scream and I felt her vaginal muscles begin to spasm around my fingers. I inserted my fingers as deep as they would go and continued to play with her clit until her orgasm had finally died down. I then slowly moved my mouth away from her vagina and slowly withdrew my fingers as well.

While Cassie was still recovering from her orgasm I managed to sit up on the edge of the bed and wipe my extremely damp fingers off on her bedsheets. I then took my hand and wiped off all the excess fluids that had found their way onto and around my mouth before adding them to the bedsheets as well. I swallowed one last time (thankfully the taste had dulled by this point) and then slowly turned my attention back to Cassie.

She was still laying on her back breathing heavily as her sweat covered body tried to recover from what it had just experienced. I knew better than to rush things along at this point so I just placed one of my hands on Cassie's thigh and began to gently massage it just to remind her I was here. Her body needed to recover on its own and there was nothing I could do to make it go any faster.

After catching her breath and giving me a few compliments about my performance so far she was finally ready to continue. She slowly slid off the bed and got down on her hands and knees on the floor. She then slowly crawled on over to me and found a comfortable place in between my legs. She placed a hand on each of my thighs and gently began rubbing them in small circles while she said, "You ready?" I didn't really have time to answer before her hands found their way to the waistband of my boxers and slowly began to drag them down.

I stood up just far enough to help Cassie slide them off, and once they were completely off she threw them over to the pile of other clothes we were beginning to assemble. Both of our eyes then made their way down in between my legs. Making out and eating out Cassie had made me somewhat aroused, but Cassie wasn't satisfied with that. Before I could say or do anything she extended one of her hands and gently cupped my balls. As she began playing around with them she took her other hand and wrapped it around the base of my semi-hard shaft before slowly beginning to move it up and down. Needless to say it didn't take me very long to become fully hard with treatment like this.

Once I had reached my full length Cassie removed her hand from my cock and slowly moved her head closer. But I knew she wasn't going to let me off that easy. I had teased her quite a bit before I began with her so I had no doubt she was going to do the same to me.

She began by sticking out her tongue and making contact with the side of my cock around the base. She slowly began to work her way up my shaft from there giving it a long slow lick as she went. She stopped just before she reached my head and made her way back down to my base which made me tense up a little bit from lack of release. Cassie caught my reaction and just smiled a bit before she began again, this time on the other side of my cock.

She repeated this a few times before finally giving me one last mischievous grin and lifting my cock up ever so slightly. She began right where my balls connected to my cock and gave me a long, slow, pleasurable lick along the bottom of my cock. This time though she didn't stop just before the head. Instead she traced around my head a few times before finally allowing her tongue to attack it.

I was usually pretty quiet during sex (quite the opposite of Cassie really), but even I couldn't help but let out a moan as Cassie finally made contact with my head. She continued to explore around my head and the rest of my cock for a few more moments before finally pulling her head away slightly. She took a good long look at my cock before grabbing a hold of it at the base. She then lined herself up and focused her eyes on my face to watch my reaction as she slid the tip of my cock into her mouth.

I let out another small moan as Cassie engulfed my head and began to work it around in her mouth. She spun her tongue around it a few times and gently sucked on it before slowly pushing some more into her mouth.

Around half way Cassie reached her limit and slowly began to move her head back while keeping her lips tight around my cock. The part of my cock that she couldn't get into her mouth she always wrapped her hand around anyway so it didn't bother me much. And besides, this was only a warm up. It wasn't supposed to be as good as the real thing. I knew that later on I'd get my chance to feel Cassie grip tightly around my entire length, but at that point I was happy with what I was getting. Even though I'm normally pretty quiet I still give out the occasional moan and gasp when Cassie does something I like along with some constant reassurance that she's doing a good job.

After a few minutes Cassie began to speed up her movements and I held nothing back. Within another minute or so I could feel my orgasm start to approach.

"Cassie," I said in between breaths, "I'm getting close."

She just nodded awkwardly in response and continued to do her thing.

It wasn't long before I added, "Cassie, I'm gonna cum!"

Cassie stopped taking my cock deep into her mouth and only left the tip in while her hands did the rest. It only took a few more rubs before I felt my insides tighten up and my cum begin to flow.

The first shot surprised Cassie as it usually did, but she was able to swallow it just before the next shot came. She usually managed to swallow it all (it made clean-up a lot easier), but since it had been a while since my last release (in preparation for tonight) she couldn't keep up. She had to quickly remove my cock from her mouth after my next few shots came too quickly and with too much fluid to swallow. I watched as she spit out all the cum that was in her mouth as a few weak spurts from my cock landed on her head and on the floor next to what had come out of Cassie's mouth.

I was too busy relaxing in my afterglow to care very much about what happened, but Cassie apparently went to get some tissues from over on her desk and began to clean up herself as well as the carpet in front of me. As my mind focused back on what was going on in the room I saw Cassie look up at me with a disappointed look on her face as she said, "Sorry Jake."

I looked her back in the eyes and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for Cassie. Don't worry about it. That felt great." She slowly stood back up and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really," I said back with a smile. She quickly wrapped me into a hug instead of saying anything else. And it wasn't long before our hug turned into a kiss and we were almost right back where we started again.

You might be thinking that giving each other a kiss is kind of disgusting after what we had done. Yeah, I guess it is, but isn't sex kind of disgusting in the first place? I know I didn't mind having, um, how should I put this, a new taste in my mouth and I was pretty sure Cassie didn't mind either. We quickly forgot about everything that had recently happened and simply sunk back into each other's embrace.

It wasn't long before I firmly grabbed a hold of Cassie and scooted us both back into the center of the bed without breaking our kiss. She laid down flat on her back as I came to rest right on top of her. We had done this before but things were a bit different now. Since we both were completely naked the sensations of our slightly sweaty bodies rubbing together was amazing in its own right. And it didn't take long for Cassie to begin getting wet again (not like she ever dried off or anything). My thigh lay right between her legs and I could feel just how slippery it was becoming. But Cassie wasn't the only one who was getting aroused again. After a short recovery period my cock was also starting to become hard again. Feeling it expanding between our bodies felt really good actually, and the combined heat from both our bodies made it so warm that I never wanted it to leave. But no matter how good it felt it was still no where near as good as the main event would feel...

We continued to kiss, hug, explore, and do whatever else we could possibly think of for a short time before Cassie finally broke away from the kiss. She gave me the sweetest look and in a soft voice she simply said, "Jake, I'm ready."

There was no doubt that I was ready and eager as well so I wasted no time. I gave her a big smile and slowly reached over to the dresser beside her bed.. I slid the drawer open and began blindly rummaging through the contents. It didn't take me long to find the plastic square I was looking for.

Once I had a firm grip on it I pulled it out and brought it over to my other hand. I tore open the packaging fairly easily and slid it's contents out. After tossing away the wrapping I took the condom and began to roll it to over my cock. (Getting Cassie pregnant was the absolute last thing we needed right now. It was better safe than sorry in both of our opinions.)

Once I reached my base I repositioned myself so I was in line with Cassie once again. I then looked up into her eyes and asked her the same question she had already told me the answer to. "Are you ready?"

She gave me a slow nod which was the only signal I needed. I inched forward before finally feeling my cock head make contact with Cassie's pussy. Once I had lined up everything again I slowly began to apply some pressure.

I loved watching Cassie's face when I first entered her. At first there's the wince and grimace of pain as I slowly begin to stretch her. She never complains, but I always try to be as gentle about it as possible. Fortunately this face doesn't last that long and isn't that intense. As soon as I can feel the resistance giving way Cassie always lets out a loud gasp and moan as my cock head finally slides into her pussy. I leave it there for a moment to allow Cassie to get use to the size before looking up at her for the signal to continue. After she gives me a nod I begin to slowly push and slide the rest of it in.

On the first thrust in she always moans the entire time. She usually closes her eyes and just loses herself in the feeling while my cock slowly tunnels its way inside her. She also makes sure to grab on tightly to my ass and almost guide me in. That's how I know how fast to go really. The harder she squeezes the faster she wants me to go.

Once I feel my balls touch against her ass I know I'm as far in as I can go. I stop here to let Cassie get use to the size once again and I always pull her into a kiss at this point. It's too perfect of a moment to leave a kiss out.

The kiss length varies depending on how we're both feeling at the moment, but the kiss that night was relatively short. A few passionate kisses was all it took for Cassie to say, "Go ahead Jake." That was my cue to begin pulling out. I knew that Cassie was anxious to start ever since I showed up today, but I had no idea just how badly she wanted it until now.

I slowly began to pull out while Cassie let another long moan escape. Once I had only my head left inside her I stopped for a brief moment and let her catch her breath. After a short time I began to push back in only a bit quicker this time.

Cassie always liked to start slow and work her way up. After a few warm up thrusts I settled into a gentle rhythm and let the passion take us away. This was the perfect time to reach in and give Cassie a kiss since we were still going pretty slowly. As our lips made contact Cassie continued to moan but now her moans were resonating through my mouth as well. This gave me some extra incentive to give her all the pleasure I could just to see how loudly she could moan.

Once we got tired of kissing each other's lips we let our own lips explore anywhere they could reach on the other's body. I made it down around Cassie's neck with a little bit of adjusting and she did the same. Anywhere above the collar bone was fair game for either of us and we both tried to get it all.

And kissing was far from the only thing we did. Our hands seem to grow minds of their own as they began to explore our bodies. We'd done this earlier a few times, but it was different when sex was involved. It became more of a game to find a spot that would heighten the sexual experience rather than just simple exploration. And lucky for us we both had some idea where those were by now.

It was a bit difficult for me since I had to hold myself up with one hand and keep myself relatively stable, but I've had some practice. I used my free hand to rub up and down anywhere I could reach really, but I made sure to pay some extra attention to Cassie's breasts, below her ribcage, and to the side and back of her head especially whenever I went in for another kiss.

Cassie had both of her hands free as well and she certainly didn't waste them. She spent a lot of time running her hands down and across my chest as well as down my back. It always sent a shiver down my spine when she slowly dragged her finger tips along it, and I think she could feel my reaction as well. She certainly liked it if she continued to do it as many times as she did. When she wasn't busy with my chest or back though her hands were firmly planted on my butt and were busy squeezing away.

I was constantly speeding up my thrusts ever since we'd started but in very small amounts. When Cassie wrapped her legs around my waist though I knew it was time to step it up another notch. Passionate sex is all well and good, but we had been at it for some time at this point. The passion itself was slowly beginning to fade and lust was starting to take its place. We hadn't had sex for quite a while and we were both getting desperate for a real release. An oral orgasm is one thing, but you really don't know what an orgasm feels like until you have one during sex. So when I felt Cassie's legs wrap around my waist I adjusted my position a little bit and began to speed up.

The change was gradual but it was definitely noticeable. Before long I needed to break the kiss and bring my other hand back to brace myself as I began to focus on my thrusting almost entirely.

Cassie absolutely loved it. She had gone through a bit of a quiet spell (as she always did) during the passionate sex, but now she had a newfound energy inside her. And once she reached down and began to massage her clit she really lit up. But I couldn't stay in this position long. My hands were starting to get tired from holding myself up the entire time. And besides, this wasn't the best position for something like this anyway.

I looked down into Cassie's eyes and simply waited until she opened them to look back at me. It was only then that I said, "Cassie… you wanna change?"

She knew exactly what I meant and she gave me a few quick nods. After hearing her response I gradually began to slow down my thrusts until I was barely moving anymore. I gave one last long and slow thrust before removing my cock entirely. Cassie, desperate to feel me inside her once again, moved quickly. As soon as I had backed away enough for her to move freely she rolled over onto her stomach and stood up on her hands and knees. I had enough time to stretch out my back before scooting back towards Cassie again.

This position was so much better to finish up with. It was so much easier to thrust and each thrust felt like it went in deeper and harder. And it also didn't hurt that Cassie could assist me by leaning back into my trusts a bit. Even though we couldn't really see each other face to face it didn't matter much at this point. We both just wanted to get our release and that's what we were going to do.

As soon as I reached Cassie's ass I wasted no time inserting my cock back into her. This was definitely not the time for teasing since we both were getting close. I gave a few practice thrusts just to make sure everything was alright before I started to thrust as hard and fast as I could.

The room was instantly full of noises once again. Cassie's hand had quickly made its way back to her clit and she was moaning and groaning in no time. I was breathing pretty hard by this point and even I wasn't immune to the occasional moan or gasp when something hit me just right. The bed made its own squeaky symphony as the combined weight of Cassie and I rocked it back and forth. And the vigorous slapping of my balls against Cassie's rear along with the traditional wet sloppy sounds of sex rounded out the rest of the noise in the room.

It didn't take long before we were both tantalizingly close to the edge. I was thrusting as hard and as fast as I possibly could while Cassie was busy matching my thrusts and giving us both the maximum amount of stimulation. I could tell Cassie was close because her moans were becoming short and sharp just like her breaths. Loosing herself in the pleasure she said, "Oh Jake! You're a tiger! You're my big strong tiger!"

This is where the story starts to get a bit weird. I was so lost in pleasure that my brain didn't really comprehend what Cassie had said all that well. I don't remember much of what happened afterwards for a short time, but luckily Cassie filled me in on the details later on.

"Your tiger, huh?" I said back through my gasps for air without even noticing I had said anything, "I'll show you a tiger!" And with that I began to morph.

I never would've done anything like that if I had been fully coherent, trust me. What I did was completely stupid and incredibly dangerous. There were only four reasons why Cassie didn't get seriously hurt. The first one had to do with position. During and after my morph I was never really in a very good position to thrust at all so that kept my thrusts rather tame. The second was that Cassie was already well lubricated and stretched. If we had started from scratch like this then I don't think she could've handled it as well as she did. The third was that my human brain must have still had some control over the situation and was still able to make some rational decisions somewhere along the line. If I had bitten down on Cassie's neck like a real tiger would've while mating then this could've been a very different story. And finally the fourth reason was the condom I was wearing. You see, cats in general have these spiny pieces of flesh on their cock called barbs. I don't know much about them, but I think the name "barbs" paints a pretty good picture. The condom around my cock helped to keep these barbs flat for the most part and kept them from poking into Cassie. If any one of these things hadn't happened then we would've been in serious trouble.

Cassie told me that after I responded to her I began to thrust a bit harder and that's all she was expecting me to do. She began to notice something was strange when she felt a large furry paw press down on her back. She turned her head back to look at me and saw that my upper body was already mostly tiger.

"Jake!" she said with a bit of anxiousness in her voice, "What are you doing? I…" and then Cassie says that my hips began to change and my thrusts became totally different. She actually really loved the changes and, here's the really weird part, trusted that I knew what I was doing and had planned this all along. So, being a bit kinky like she sometimes is she decided to just go with it and see what happened.

Somewhere around this time my body began to grow quite a bit. With my front paws on Cassie's back I simply couldn't get a decent thrusting angle anymore so I had to stretch out a bit (not to mention that the weight on Cassie's back must have been getting pretty intense). Luckily Cassie's bed had a wooden headboard that was a good height for me to rest my front paws on and still be able to thrust. I managed to move my paws off of Cassie and up to the top of the headboard just as my body had finished growing.

The last thing to change was my penis itself and that was probably a good thing. As soon as Cassie felt it start to grow and change shape she yelled out a worried, "Jake?" But that's all she managed to get out before she was swept up in the new sensations she was feeling.

It didn't take long after that before I was fully a tiger, but the thing with tigers (and most animals really) is that they don't mate for very long at all. And given the fact that I was close to cumming even before I morphed I REALLY wasn't going to last long. After only a few more thrusts in my completed tiger morph I let out a deafening roar which Tobias probably could've heard all the way in his meadow before I finally came. As soon as my warm cum began to shoot into Cassie she tells me that she finally came as well.

Both of us stayed in the same position for some time afterwards simply basking in the pleasure of an overdue orgasm. I was dead tired from the sex as well as the morphing so I didn't want to move another inch despite what my tiger brain was telling me to do.

But as the initial orgasmic wave began to pass I started to regain control of my brain. The first thing I remember noticing is that the room smelled really strongly of… something. I didn't know what it was at the time but the smell was complex and intense. Then as my other senses began to come back I noticed that the wall I was staring at looked kind of funny. I knew from experience that it was usually a pretty vibrant blue color but it looked pretty dull to me. And as my eyes tried to fix whatever the problem was I also noticed that everything was much sharper than it had been before. Only then did I spot the large orangish and black striped furry legs sticking out in front of me. At that point I had a good idea of what had happened, but when I felt something rubbing up against my groin fur I knew exactly what had happened!

_Cas… Cassie?!?_ I said sort of fearfully, _Cassie, are you all right? Cassie?!?_

I heard and felt some movement beneath me, but I was too scared at that moment to move myself. I didn't want to do any more damage than I had already done.

"Jake," Cassie said softly while still caught in her orgasm, "I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. That was… that was… I don't know… that was crazy! I have to admit I got a little scared when you started to morph, especially into your tiger morph, but I trusted that you knew what you were doing. And… wow is all I have to say. I never thought I could feel something like that! It was intense! It hurt a bit when you started to grow and the barbs started to rip through the condom but… wow! How long have you been planning to try something like this?"

As soon as I heard Cassie's reassuring voice say that she was okay I quickly began to demorph. Even though Cassie wasn't hurt I still didn't want to spend any more time in my tiger morph in this position. It reminded me how dangerous morphing really could be if not used properly and I wanted to get the image out of my mind as fast as possible.

I wasn't sure what to say back to Cassie either. She seemed to think that I had planned to do this from the start, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. Should I lie to her? Could I lie to her? What would she say if she found out what really happened?

I had to tell her. Regardless of what she thought about it I had to tell her.

"Cassie," I began when I was almost fully human again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything."

"What?" Cassie said back in a tired confusion, "What are you sorry about? It turned out better than I ever imagined it would. You have nothing to be sorry about. It was amazing!"

"Cassie," I said back after I had fully demorphed. I wrapped my arms around her, still in the doggy position with my cock still inside her, and said, "I didn't plan this. I never planned anything like this. I don't know what happened. I was so into the moment that I think I just lost control. And when you called me your tiger I guess it triggered something in my unconscious brain that made me start to morph. I never had control over it and I'm so glad that you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if I hurt you by doing something so stupid. I'll never let it happen again though I can promise you that! I'm so sorry Cassie."

Cassie was quiet for some time before she started to shift her position. Being as tired as I was I lazily slipped off her back when she tilted over to one side and then she repositioned herself so she could look me in the eyes. It was hard to tell what she was thinking by her facial expression, but when she moved in and gave me a kiss I felt incredibly relieved inside.

"How could you do something like that without knowing you're doing it?" Cassie said softly. "You must have had SOME control over it."

"Maybe I had some unconscious control over it," I said back, "but I don't even remember anything that happened after I began to morph. I'm sorry Cassie. It was a stupid thing to do and I can't believe I actually did it."

I was really feeling bad about losing my self control, but after Cassie gave me a few more reassuring kisses the feeling began to fade a little.

"It's all right Jake," Cassie said softly once again, "just try not to do something like that again without being in complete control. Like you said before I could've been seriously hurt because of it. But everything turned out alright this time so don't worry about it too much. And besides it did feel really exotic and really good. Although when the barbs began to poke through the condom I did start to get a little worried…"

"Wait," I said quickly, "did you say POKE through the condom..?"

"Yeah," Cassie replied. "Condoms weren't exactly designed with tigers in mind."

I looked down between my legs to see what was left of the shredded and overstretched condom draped over my cock. There was a small trail of cum… my cum… that traced from my cock to where Cassie's pussy had been. "You mean I…" I kind of trailed off.

"Yeah you did," Cassie said back with a smile, "And it felt so much better then when you cum into the condom."

"But…" I replied a bit apprehensively, "what about… you know… getting pregnant and everything? That's the absolute last thing we need."

"Well," Cassie replied, "You _were_ fully tiger when it happened, right?"

"I… I think so…" I said unsurely, "I really don't remember."

"I'm pretty sure you were," Cassie said confidently. "I felt your balls get bigger not long before you came. Even if you weren't fully a tiger you definitely weren't Jake either. I don't think anything will happen."

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously.

"Hey," Cassie replied, "If I'm not worried about it then you shouldn't be either. We can ask Ax about it if it makes you feel any better, but I think he'll give you the same response I did."

"I can't help but worry," I responded. "I love you Cassie…"

"I love you too Jake," she said before she moved in for a kiss.

After a short kiss we both snuggled up against each other. I was so exhausted that I barely had time to think before I fell asleep holding Cassie in my arms.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Next up on my to do list will be a Rachel and Tobias story so if you enjoyed this one why not swing by that one when it's up as well?


End file.
